MuttLeech
by LolaBeth
Summary: Rosalie always wanted to be a human. What she hadnt expected was half cubs/vampires, the volturi and a very unexpected husband, jealous niece and ex husband looking for revenge...


"Don't worry I'm coming!" I snapped down my blackberry as I made my way out of Macy's. Which is pretty damn hard, especially when your arms are full of shopping bags and Alice is continuously calling me to ask what time I'll be back? "Finished shopping have we?" I looked up to see Jacob wearing a black tank top and denim shorts that were slung low so you could see the top of his Calvin's. His closely cropped black hair was standing up on awkward ends and his tanned skin was glistening, even in the cold weather.

"Yes I have actually, Mutt." I said placing my cell back into my green Gucci tote which matched my lime green dress and light green Jimmy Choo's. "Babe, you have more clothes in your wardrobe then I have worn in my life!" he said in his deep voice as I handed him my heavy shopping bags and tote, god I love having a strong guy follow me around and do everything for me! "Yes well that's your fault, anyway I got you this absolutely gorgeous Italian shoes, so next time we go out to eat you wont have to wear those stupid sneakers!" I said excitedly as we made our way to his new black Discovery jeep. Jacob at nineteen has finally understood that dating me IS NOT cheap and has decided to get a job which actually bought him A LOT more money than he had expected.

Jacob buys old Harley Davidson's, repairs them and sells them on for what appears to be large sums of money.

Not that I'm complaining, it just means he buys me expensive gifts.

"I like my footwear, but I'm a mechanic, I don't need to be wearing expensive shoes, no doubt oil will be covering them in a day's time!" he complained as I sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry for thinking about you, MUTT." I said glaring at his as he started to drive, and damn his car smelt of DOGS. Before he could protest I grabbed the emergency Gucci perfume I kept at the bottom of my bag and sprayed it around the car.

"God Rose, do you have to do that, anyway Ness's going to wonder why my car smells of perfume and how am I going to explain that?" he demanded. Reminding me of how the guy I thought I might like belongs to my niece. "Use your imagination, Jacob!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I'm sure she's love to no about her beloved aunt and boyfriend going at it behind her back!"

I turned around and punched him, enjoying the satisfaction of him swivelling, oh god I loved being strong.

Of course Nessie would be upset, but ever since Emmett left to join the Volturi, Jacob's been the closest thing I've had.

Sighing I ran my hand self consciously through his hair and lowered it down to his chest, his tanned, toned tattooed chest...

"You know what I like about you?" I asked as he stuffed his face full with chips from a large bag kept in the glove compartment.

He shrugged and carried on driving with one hand and eating with the other. Great he was going to keep on concentrating on the bloody chips than the unbelievably hot girl sitting next to him.

As he reached down to the glove compartment again, I slammed it closed catching half his hand, and congratulating myself as he yelped in pain.

"God damn it Jacob if I was to sit her sucking blood you wouldn't like it, but you expect me to watch you stuff your face with chips!" I yelled, "This is what I love about you, how you pretend to be interested in me and all you ever care about is yourself Jacob!"

Once again he rolled his eyes and turned to look at me, "We're here." He said as we drove into the driveway.

If I could cry I think his is the moment where I would have done.

"Jacob I hate you!" I roared punching him, thanking my aim as it hit him square in the nose.

Really sometimes I think he only ever thinks of himself and every now and again stupid Nessie, who well occupies his brain a lot.

"Rose what the hell!" he yelped, "I love you, isn't that enough!"

Damn I love hearing those words from his lips, when he say's them I forget that I'm a vampire and he's the enemy in fact I forgot everything and proceed in pulling his shirt of and throwing myself on him.

Slowly he pushed me of, and smiled down at me with his pearl white teeth that stood out against his tanned complexion.

"Rose come on time to get inside, as much as I would love to continue this but may I remind you, Carlisle and Esme are probably worried sick about you, as much as I enjoyed spending the night with you I believe your blood suckers of a family might want you back."

Of course they might want me but I wanted him so badly that it hurt, and nothing hurts me, after all I am invincible.

Getting out of the car I made my way to the house and Jacob followed carrying my bags, Ness immediately opened the door being the enthusiastic niece she is.

"Hey sweetie!" she shrieked wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck and kissing his. Instead of closing his eyes, the mutt seemed to be checking me out, WHILST making out with my niece.

"Where were you?" Alice demanded walking in looking pissed off, "And why have you come back with him?"

"Because I was in New York and when I got back Jacob just happened to be here and offered to hold my bags!" I said happily as Nessie turned to me beaming. Her long black hair was tied back and her white clear face made her look like a china doll. I wanted to hate her for having Jacob but she well and truly was an adorable kid!

"Aunt Rosie, why do you look so angry?" she asked looking at me curiously, "Was JJ being mean?"

JJ, what?? Why the hell was she calling his a name that resembled a bloody rabbit, then again she's allowed to after all he's her boyfriend.

Alice seemed to be talking to me, and so was Ness, great I was drifting off again, was it obvious that I was thinking about Jacob?

Alice rolled her eyes at me and ran her hand through her short ink black hair as Jasper walked down with a champagne flute filled with blood that he was sipping. Jacob looked disgusted and turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hey darling what you up to?" Alice asked him happily snatching his drink and having some of it.

Jasper smiled at me, "Finally you've decided to come back?"

I grinned at him, "Of course my darling brother life without you seemed to suck! " Jasper laughed and started to lead Alice away.

"Uncle Jasper can you get me that video camera you bought last week, cause me and Jacob are going filming!" Ness said happily.

Alice nodded, "Sure, why don't I get it, you can come with me Rosalie!"

I stared at her as she happily lead me to the media room whilst Jasper quietly walked of somewhere.

The room was on the opposite side of the house, and we started making the short journey, my shoes clattered on the polished oak floor whilst Alice's pumps didn't make a single sound as she danced along.

"Rose I've known you like forever," she said linking her arms into mine, "You're my sister, my sister in law and best friend, but I swear you tell me nothing!"

Wait; did Alice know what was happening between me and the mutt?

No she couldn't do, he would never tell anyone and I would never either.

She obviously wanted to talk about how I felt/feel about Emmett rapid exit from our lives.

"What do you know?" I asked Alice as we walked into the media room.

Bella and Edward were sitting on the large black couch in front of the theatre screen TV watching what seemed to be "50 first dates".

"Hey!" Bella greeted blowing me a kiss, "Where the hell were you last night, we all went hunting!"

I smiled at Bella sweetly, even after all these years I still have not learnt to trust Bella or think of her as a sister. All she cares about is her husband and their daughter, personally I find her annoying and fail to see what Edward saw in her, apart from her being the mother of his vampire kid.

"I'm good, how are you two?" I asked, Bella smiled back, Edward glared at me, "Bell I love you, I love everything about you not just because you gave birth to my child."

Oh great he was reading my mind, which part of "privacy" did he not comprehend!

Pathetic little Bella, pathetic little Ed dwarf Ha I'm so funny, and yes Ed DWARF you are an idiot screw you, and screw your little non-privacy rule meaning fuck out of my head.

Edward just glared at me, "I only forgive you because I know you miss Emmett, or else I would me angry!" Edward snapped turning the volume up to their stupid DVD. Bella laughed and ran a hand through her auburn locks and snuggled in close to Edward.

"I'm over Emmett." I said carelessly as Alice grabbed a video camera and fluttered over, damn that girl should be a pixie not a vampire.

"What's it for?" Bella asked curiously looking at the camera and then at me and Alice. Alice smiled and hugged Bella, "For little Ness, she's going filming with the mutt, it's so cute!"

"But not as cute as you!" Edward whispered into Bella's ears as she fell about giggling hysterically. Alice shook her head in an amused way, "You two!" she said happily ruffling Edwards locks before skipping out of the room. "By the way Rosie I LOVE that dress where do you get it from?" Bella asked. I smiled at her, "Just Dolce!"

Edward laughed, "As much as I love to see you two getting on so well we've got a movie to watch. Goodbye Rosie Posy!"

I glared at him and followed Alice back to the lobby where Ness was dressed in a tiny pink dress with thick pink red leggings and large punk boots, her brunette hair was tied back in a messy bun and she was happily singing some punk song for the mutt who seemed to be staring at my chest rather than his love struck girlfriend.

"Oh Aunt Rosie you look SO beautiful!" Ness squealed, "Like a Barbie doll, no wait like a model!"

Damn I loved Ness just not enough to stop myself from stealing her beloved... "Thanks hon, I think you look pretty gorgeous yourself!" I said kissing on her cold cheek as she hugged me. "Jacob doesn't think I'm gorgeous," she whined staring at her boyfriend who was still fixated on my cleavage. "Of course I do! I think you define thee word beautiful!" she protests slowly moving his gaze and looking at Ness before getting up from the stairs and moving towards her.

Ness giggled, "Jakey I no you don't you're only with me cause you imprinted on me not cause you fancy me!"

"I'm sure that isn't true baby!" I said applying a layer of lipgloss with the help of the large antique mirror.

Ness glared at him, "Then why do you always check out Aunt Rosie's butt?"

"Mutt, where the hell are you!" I yelled into the empty forest.

Great it was dark, windy and I could hear the thunder, and the best part is that I can't even find him! I yelled his name once again; yet again there was no reply. Isn't this like where he hung out? I looked down and realized that my Ugg's were ruined and my short black skirt was now muddy and cut, the halter neck cashmere sweater from Gucci was destroyed and my blonde locks were paltered to my face. And I knew that my mascara was streaming down my face, thanks to the stupid rain!

I edged towards a large tree that seemed to be pretty dry and fumbled through my skirt pocked for my trustworthy blackberry.

Unfortunately it was dead due to me forgetting to charge it up, GREAT!

Fuckintastic! Now I'm stuck in the middle of a forest infested in mutts when the one mutt I need to talk to is god knows where!

NO wait, he was probably in the garage fixing one of his bikes or something! Slowly I made my way through the forest, getting, but I didn't feel it and my skin immediately healed. Eventually I managed to get to a clearing, and it was only then that I realized I was well and truly lost and my cell was dead so no way would I be able to get to google maps.

It was only then that I realized the presence of others around me; I turned to see a group of shirtless tanned and toned men standing behind me looking ready to kill me. OH FUCKINTASTIC Jacob's little friends had come out to play kill the vampire, or even better lets make the vampire suffer. "What are you doing in our territory?" the eldest one demanded, Jacob had told me that his name was Sam.

"I'm trying to find Jacob Black. Not that I need to explain myself to the likes of you."

They all started laughing and forming a circle around me, that's when I realized I had walked into a trap. Of course Jacob would never invite me to the area in the forest which was occupied by the wolves.

No they had obviously summoned me here, leaving me a text from Jacobs phones to make it seem like it was Jacob who wanted to meet me.

"Well Jacob is in the garage spending the evening with a bag of cheesy chips, beer and an X-Box. Sorry didn't you know?" one of them asked stepping closer.

Another one laughed, "Or did little red blood sucker get lost in the woods trying to find Jakey?"

I looked around there were too many of them, I was stuck and there was no way I was going to be able to get away from them.

"I wouldn't advise you to hurt me, mutts, do you know who I am?"

I said glaring at them. One of them laughed, "Of course we do, please sleeping in the back of his garage isn't exactly subtle we saw you two."

I looked around desperately, so they knew...

"Well." I said sweetly, "Did you know that my husband, Emmett Cullen happens to have joined the Volturi?"

Sam shrugged, "That's nice for him, but he can't see you right now. Anyway Jacob wont be saving you any time soon nor will your vampire friends they all think you've gone shopping with Nessie."

I rolled my eyes, "And how are they going to believe that when Ness is at home?"

These mutts were clearly halfwits.

"Because." Sams said slowly, "Nessie just happens to be with Jacob, so no ones going to know she isn't with you...."

"I hate you all" I hissed showing them all my fangs as they all stepped forwards.

Sam smiled slowly, "I'm leaving boys you take care of her, vampire style...."

That was the last thing I remembered.

"Rosaline I have a new mission for you."

I looked up to see Arrow coming towards me; I stood up to greet him.

"What does it involve?" I asked curiously as he stood before my desk looking at me with those ruby red eyes.

"Nothing much my dear, but as you are human you will be perfect for this mission."

I smiled at him, "Technically I'm a thirty five year old woman who happens to be a vampire!" I corrected him.

He laughed, "yes well you're eating habits have not changed!"

I grinned, "No but I die, unlike you, you will probably be alive to see my great, great granddaughter give birth!"

Arrow smiled fondly at me, "I will miss you, anyway I need you to got to New York, there are two young male vampires whom I need you to bring back."

I stared at him, "Any descriptions?"

He sighed, "I can't see them, but I do no that they will be very powerful to us to destroy those werewolves!"

I smiled keenly, "And would you know where they are?"

He shrugged, "I am afraid not except I know they will trust you!"

With that he stood up and left the room.

Ever since I had joined the Volturi I had learnt that it was like a family, they supported you through everything.

Even when I had done the dreaded, taken a living beating heart from a human who was going to get their blood sucked out and placed it into the space in my chest.

The pain had been excruciating but I had managed and finally done it, unfortunately it did not work on the other vampires, but who was I to complain, now all I had to do was fit in, in New York.

TEN YEARS LATER.

"Hey mom, George stole my toy!" Jack yelled as I tried steering my twin sons through the door of our building.

The apartment was on the fifth floor and at this rate we weren't getting very far with a pair of whining six year old boys.

The doorman gave me a knowing smile as I managed to drag both the boys into the elevator as they started to complain again.

"Jack, and George Black I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to be VERY angry!" I yelled as we walked into our apartment and the boys resumed being wild inside.

Jack happens to be the spitting image of me, whilst George looks like Jacob, both of them hate each others guts; quite unusual as they are both half werewolf/half vampires. Though apart from superhuman strength and fangs they seem to have inherited Jacob's half human side, which was OK with me as they seemed satisfied eating human food.

"Hey mom can I go on the X-BOX?" Jack asked as I walked into the kitchen and switched on the LCD built in on the granite work surface.

As usual Jacob had left a large glass of ice cold animal bloody in a tall glass, Jack watched as I downed it all in about two gulps.

"No." I replied washing out the glass.

"Why not?" he asked as I placed my hand into his blonde locks and felt the silkiness of them, damn he was growing fast!

"Because I said so baby." I justified opening the fridge to find something for dinner, living with three constantly hungry werewolves wasn't the easiest of things. "Hey that isn't fair, Dad does me and George saw him playing COD!" Jack yelled, flashing his angry blue eyes at me, "And he was up all night playing it, we were watching but he didn't let us have a go!"

Great, Jacob had gone back to his gaming addictions and our sons were no doubt following in his footsteps!

"Hey mom! I'm hungry!" George yelled running in at a ridiculously fast speed and crashing into the hard granite, a normal child would have bled.

My child's skin merely healed and he went diving into one of the drawers and helped himself to a large back of Doritos.

Jack also sensed food and decided he too wanted a bag of Doritos and both boys finally sat down to finish the bag whilst I started to make steak and chips for them.

"Did you have a shower last night George?" I asked suddenly realizing he smelt like a dog.

George merely glanced at Jack and they both ended up nodding and smiling at me innocently.

I rolled my eyes and placed the large trays in the oven and dragged both my sons into the large Jacuzzi where I got rid of the horrid mutt stench.

By the time Jacob got back from training only one person stank like a dog.

"Hey boys!" he yelled as they charged towards him.

"You're late!" I yelled over the boys high pitched screams.

"Someone's got to fork out the money for your extremely rich lifestyle." He retorted, all whilst looking utterly edible.

"Oh please I work as well!"

Jacob laughed humourlessly, "A personal shopper's wages don't buy a place on Fifth Avenue, they don't pay for the lavish holidays or the house in the Hampton's, Rosaline, and in fact all they seem to get you is discounts on those ridiculously expensive clothes you wear!"

I stared at him angrily, oh yeah how could I forget he had his own bike garages which just happened to be the most popular ones in the states.

Of course he had forgotten who had funded his business in the first place, Jacob constantly did that nowadays, in fact half the time I swear we have a loveless marriage!

Of course he still looked hot, all tanned and toned in his jeans and button up as he refuses to wear a suit.

"Hey dad, can we play on the play station?" Jack asked as Jacob made his way to the kitchen where the plates were set up on the island which was laid with food.

George came towards me as we sat on the bar stools in front of our meals; mine was merely blood sorbet, whilst the boys ate plates filled high.

"The food's nice..." George said before stuffing his face with chips.

Jack nodded vigorously stabbing his steak hard, so bits fell around the kitchen. Jacob merely ate silently avoiding eye contact, he looked sleepy but I chose not to comment upon that.

"So how was work?" I asked him looking directly at him.

He shrugged and carried on eating.

"Well aren't you going to ask what you did today?" I asked looking at him angrily as George and Jack started to fight, yet again.

Jacob looked up, and then asked, "What did you do today, kids?"

"I'm sorry for saying that you were late!" I snapped.

He shrugged, "I gave up everything for you." He said slowly.

I stared at him, now annoyed myself, "Oh and what you think I didn't, I gave up hunting, and I gave up my family because of you and your werewolf cronies!"

"Me?" he demanded, "Sure Embryo and Seth fucked up your life, what the hell have I got to do with it?"

If I had been human I would have crying right now, instead I took a derp breath and looked straight at him.

"What are you trying to say, Jacob?"

He glared at me, "Nessie came to see me."

My mouth opened wide and I knew that my face was wearing a very shocked expression. What the hell was she doing here, how the hell had she found us and why had Jacob actually talked to us?

"You know its funny, because now I'm loaded I thought this is what I would want but you know what, rose? I was wrong I've become like you cold. My dad's dying and I haven't even seen him in ten years because you don't want to let the kids meet him!"

"George, jack, go on the X-BOX!" I said as they both sprinted off.

Then I resumed looking at Jacob, "I don't want the kids to have anything to do with Forks!" I yelled, "They practically killed me, in fact they were going to have done so if it hadn't been for the Volturi!" I defended.

Jacob stood up and ran a hand through his closely cut hair, "Sometimes I wish I hadn't imprinted on you, sometimes I wish you had stayed with the Volturi." He hissed before walking out of the room and out of the door.

"JACK BLACK!!!" I yelled looking around for my son.

"Mom I can't find him!" George yelled.

I had searched the entire house for my son, all I had found were his clothes laying on his bed, where I had been watching him sleep all night.

Then I had just gone for a glass of animal blood only to return to see that he had gone.

"Maybe he went o find Dad." George suggested as I walked through the playroom trying to find Jack's whereabouts.

"YOUR DAD ISNT COMING BACK!" I snapped slamming the rocking horse in the nursery, it immediately shattered.

It was only them that I heard the phone ring, I quickly picked it up.

"Hello, Rosalie Hale Black speaking." I answered.

"Hello Rosie!"

I immediately stood still and looked at the phone as if it were a glass of holy water, "Arro?" I whispered.

"Oh yes, yes it's me!" he said happily.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly slinging the phone as my feet gave away.

"I want you to meet me with that wolf of yours; you know your husband and maybe little Jack might get to see his momma again!"

"What happens to Jacob?" I asked cautiously.

Arro laughed, "Now, now, Rosie, it all comes down to whom you love the most, you have a week or we will never give your son back!"

"NO!" I screamed, "I'll be there, please don't hurt him!"

Arro laughed again, "I didn't expect this from you Rosaline, children with a werewolf, no wonder the brat stinks, Emily is taking care of him, Felix Is helping her. Now run along and get the wolf, we have an exchange to do!"

The line was cut.

Forks had changed, significantly,

As I silently drove past the high school memories of Emmett flooded back and our table, the Cullen table.

"I went to school there." I said quietly to George who was looking out of the window.

Even though I hadn't been here for twenty years I still knew the route well as I pulled up into the driveway of the Cullen's mansion.

Memories of the long walks me and Emmett would go on came back and I remembered Alice with her pixie figure and Jasper, the quite, new one whom we all loved.

"Mommy are we going to see Grndmomma?" George asked as we pulled up in front of the Cullen's mansion and I stepped out of my black Mercedes sports car. I took hold of his hand and made my way to the large white door and knocked it, remembering living here it felt like another millennium ago.

On the fourth knock I heard footsteps, and I suddenly had the urge to run back into my car and drive away, far, far away and everything would be perfect again.

"MOM!" I looked down to George, he was pointing to the door.

Standing in front of me was Edward, looking exactly the same but annoyed. His copper hair and pale white skin still looked like it had done.

I couldn't help but stare at him awed, in fact all I could do was stare into his bright blue eyes, wow he was like my brother I had spent a century with him and he had forgotten me...

"Can I help you?" he asked politely looking down at George then back at me. "Hello Edward." I said finally. Edward looked again from me and my son, trying to recognise me, obviously failing.

"Are you Esme's friend" he asked curiously, "Or Carlisle's?"

"I was her daughter, twenty years ago." I said as his eyebrows shot up.

"ROSE!" he yelled looking stunned.

"Hey, good to see you too!" I said happily reaching forward to kiss his cheeks, "OH MY GOD!" Edward stepped a side, behind him stood Emmett looking VERY, VERY happy. "Babe!" he screamed, "I've missed you like hell!" Emmett saying this no longer had the same affect anymore may be because he is a mere 17year old boy whilst I am a mature 38 year old woman/vampire. Or that I am in love with a mutt.

"Hey guys, mind if we come in or are you just going to leave me in the doorway?" I asked happily as Edward rushed down the lobby, no doubt to inform the other family members.

I stepped into, what used to be known as "home" and looked around, same old, same old.


End file.
